We will develop a system for testing new anti-angiogenesis compounds using vascular endothelial cells (VEC) derived from fresh human tumors. In Phase I we will validate the proposed protocol by correlating the DNA microarray data with current information on SU5416 and SU6668 anti-angiogenesis activity, thereby laying a foundation for Phase II studies on microarray analysis of tumor-derived VEC treated with various anti-angiogenesis drugs. SU5416 and SU6668 block the signal transduction activity of critical proangiogenic growth factor receptors and selectively target the formation of tumor vasculature. The principal hypothesis to be tested in Phase I is that treatment of tumor VEC with SU5416 or SU6668 will result in drug-specific changes in the expression of genes involved in angiogenesis pathways. The main strategic advantage of Oncotech in the field of anti-angiogenesis drug discovery is the availability and continuous flow of fresh tumor pecimens. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed testing will be performed at Oncotech for biotechnology companies on a fee-for-service basis. With over 15,000 fresh tumor specimens projected for Oncotech in 2005, the potential revenues from the proposed business model may reach $ 18 mln per year. The total global market size for anti-angiogenesis drugs in cancer could reach $ 3 billion by 2005.